


Les petites billes de chaos

by TataLotus



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Ash need a hug, F/M, First Time, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teenagers, little cato need a hug, purring Ventrexian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: Après que Gary leur ai parlé de ces "petite billes de chaos" Little Cato et Ash y repensent souvent. Ils veulent, comprendre,  essayer, alors ils décident de faire exploser toutes ces petites bille de chaos ensemble.Ils ne manquent pas de volonté, seulement de connaissances en la matière, et Gary n'est pas très bon pour expliquer
Relationships: Ash Graven/Little Cato
Kudos: 1





	Les petites billes de chaos

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai dévoré Final Space la semaine dernière, et le passage sur "Les petits bille de chaos de la puberté" m'ont bien fait rire, et la relation Ash/Little Cato est mignonne.  
> Bref, ajoutez à ces éléments une nuit d'insomnie et paf, vous obtenez cette fic !

Couché sur son lit Little Cato ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d'y penser. Ces petites billes de chaos qui explosaient dans son ventre n’étais pas imaginaire, c’était normal, ça faisait partit de l’adolescence. Gary leur avait expliqué. Il leur avait parlé de plein de truc, et clairement Cato n’avait pas compris la digression sur les abeilles et les aubergines, mais il avait bien compris tous la partie du désir. Et il le ressentait, ce besoin de chaleur de l'autre, toucher et être touché, partager des trucs, ressentir... autre chose.  
Oh oui, il voyait exactement de quoi Gary parlait.

Allongé dans son bain, Ash ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Des petites billes de chaos... elle ne l'aurait pas décris comme ça mais... oui, ça y ressemblait un peu. Elle avait imputé ça à ses pouvoirs, ces pulsions qui la prenait parfois, rendant la chose presque douloureuse par moment. Ce vide en elle, et son envie de le combler. Elle avait un peu pataugé avec les métaphores tordue de Gary, et encore plus son histoire de hamac. Mais elle avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir au calme, et demandé a Nightfall de lui éclaircir un ou deux points.  
Maintenant, elle savait de quoi il en retournait.

Le fait qu'Ash et Cato se retrouvent tout les deux dans la salle de bowling n’était pas si surprenant que ça. Après tout ils étaient les deux seuls à aimer le bowling.  
Le fait que ça soit spécifiquement à un moment où personne ne risquait de les interrompes n’était pas involontaire. Mais hey, Gary en avait parlé, de cette ferveur qui brûle dans le ventre des ados, de cette envie, ce besoin qui les rongeait de l’intérieur. Ils le savaient, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé entre eux. Mais ils savaient bien qu'ils n’était pas ici pour faire un bowling.  
Parce que ce que Ash n’avait pas passé une demi-heure à trouver une tenue qui ne soit par trouée/brûlée par un laser/sali de façon irrépressible pour jouer au bowling, et Cato n’avait pas passé trois heures à limer ses griffes et peigner sa fourrure pour jouer au bowling.  
Alors ils en face l'un de l'autre, installé sur une des grandes banquettes. Il y avait une légère gêne entre eux. Gary ne leur avait pas dit comment on fait éclore les billes. Impatiente par nature Ash prit les devant. Elle s’approcha de son ami, bien plus que de coutume et passa une main sur sa joue.  
\- Ta fourrure et encore plus douce et fluffy que d'habitude.  
\- Je me suis peigné.  
\- Les Ventrexian se peignent ?  
\- On est composé a 80% de fourrure. Bien sûr qu'on se peigne.  
\- C'est adorable ! Dit elle en laissant sa main glisser su la joue pelucheuse.  
Cato ne se déroba pas. Il pencha très légèrement la tête sur le coté. Et aussi simplement, ça commença. La seconde main de la jeune fille glissa de l'autre coté de son cou. Pour avoir une meilleur assises elle se mis en face de lui, à genoux sur la banquette. Instinctivement Cato écarta les jambes pour lui faire plus de place, puis ses main se posèrent sur les hanche de la serepentiene pour la stabiliser. (Et aussi parce qu'il en avait envie.)  
L’étreinte se referma progressivement. Vraiment très lentement ils se laissaient couler l'un contre l'autre, glissant avec lenteur, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement emmêlé. Le visage de Ash se blotti juste contre sa gorge, là où la fourrure est tout douce et chaude. Cato leva le menton, lui offrant plus d'espace, ses mains caressant inlassablement la rivière de ses cheveux rose, du haut du crâne jusqu'a sa chute de rein, la ramenant plus près de lui à chaque mouvement.  
\- J'ai toujours rêve de faire ça ! Susurra Ash. C’est tellement doux contre mon visage.  
\- Je suis obsédé à l'idée de passer mes griffes dans tes cheveux depuis le début, moi aussi.  
\- T’arrête pas, c'est agréable.  
La voix d'Ash était faible, rendue molle et chaude par le bien être, elle essaya de s’accrocher au dos de son partenaire, mais rencontra le tissu rêche de sa tunique. Elle eut un grondement de mécontentement.  
\- On ne devrait pas être nus pour faire éclore les billes du chaos ? Je suis sûre qu'il y avait de la nudité dans le discours de Gary.  
\- Toi aussi tu voulais le faire ? Tu sais, éclore les billes. Demanda Cato  
\- Je n'attends que ça depuis qu'on a récupéré Mooncake.  
\- Moi aussi. J'en peux plus de t'imaginer nue contre moi.  
\- Alors arrête d'imaginer et enlève tes vêtements. On va les faire exploser ces billes chaotiques du sexe !  
Jamais Cato n'avait obéis aussi vite. Sa tunique tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Celle d'Ash le rejoins rapidement. Il la regarda, nue, auréolée de ses cheveux violet. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait et, à la lueur d’intérêt dans son œil quand elle détaillait les motifs de sa fourrure, elle aussi, aimait ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ses cheveux avaient bougé pendant son effeuillage, laissant apparaître la partie droite de son visage.  
Dès qu'elle s'en aperçut sa confiance fondit et elle se recroquevilla. Little Cato prit son visage à deux main l’embrassa juste ici, là où elle n'a pas d’œil.  
\- Ça aussi je veux le faire depuis longtemps  
Les joues de Ash se colorèrent d'un adorable mauve, et il les embrassa également. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. C'était donc ça, ils y étaient. Gary avait dit qu'ils partageraient ce qu'il avait de plus personnel, brouillant les limites de l'intime pour remplir l'autre, et se sentir rempli de lui.   
Et jamais elle n'avait laissé un autre personne aller aussi loin avec elle. Depuis le mort de sa sœur cette partie de son visage restait cachée, privée.  
\- Gary avait raison, c'est agréable. Murmura elle.  
\- Oui. C'est vraiment agréable.  
Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable, la main turquoise venant se perdre doucement dans la fourrure, rousse, y dessinant des formes abstraites.  
Mais aussi doux que ce soit, Cato sentait en lui une envie d'autre chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait partager des choses qu'il ne réservait d'habitude qu'a lui-même. Et il voulait que ce soit avec Ash. Il demanda :  
\- On doit faire quoi après ? J'ai rien compris à cette histoire d'aubergine et d'abricot. J'ai horreur des légumes. Et j'ai pas faim.  
\- Nightfall m'a dit que c'était une métaphore. Qu'on allait échanger ce qu'on avait de plus intime, découvrir notre partenaire de façon personnel et se fondre l'un dans l'autre.  
\- Aucun légume ?  
\- Pas de légumes.  
Elle poussa doucement Cato sur la banquette et se blotti contre lui, frottant son visage contre la fourrure de sa poitrine avec un petit grondement satisfait. Quand elle commença à embrasser son ventre un bruit puissant la perturba. Elle sentit ce dernier se répercuter contre le torse de son ami. Et ne put réprimer un rire attendri  
\- Tu ronronnes ?  
Cato hésita une seconde puis répondit   
\- Oui. Il prit une grande inspiration, prêt à se lancer. Après tout c'est pour ça qu'il était là : Partager ce qu'il avait de plus intime: Je suis bien avec toi. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas été aussi bien. Je n’ai pas ronronné depuis avant que Lord Commander demande à mon père de me tuer.  
Elle vient s'installer contre son épaule, à moitié allongé contre lui elle demanda  
\- Et pourquoi tu avais ronronné la derrière fois ?  
\- Mon père avait eu un jour de congé. On etait allé ensemble faire de course de vaisseaux, et je suis tombé dans une mare de vase ultra gluante. Il m'avait peigné en regardant un vieux film. J'étais bien, à la maison avec lui, après une bonne journée, je me suis endormi sur le canapé. C'était bien.  
\- Ca en a l'air. Harpe aimait me faire des tresses. Je m'asseyais le soir après le bain et elle me brossait les cheveux. Elle me manque.  
\- Mon père me manque aussi. Même ses entrainements ultras durs me manquent.  
C'est ainsi, qu'allongé l'un contre l'autre ils évoquèrent les souvenirs qu'ils n'avaient jamais racontés, pleurèrent ceux qu'ils avaient perdu, dirent combien ils aimaient les proches qui leur restait, évoquaient leur peur de les perdre, la difficulté d'imaginer leur futur alors qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment... Ils restèrent ainsi, en se câlinant, parlant toute la nuit, puis ils s'endormirent blotti l'un contre l'autre.

Au réveil, ils s’embrassèrent tendrement et se rhabillèrent en chahutant avant de descendre piquer à manger. Ils trouvèrent quasiment tout le reste de l’équipage dans le réfectoire. Voyant leurs tuniques froissées et les cheveux ébouriffé Gary haussa subjectivement les sourcils.  
\- Aloooooors ?  
\- On a fait du sexe toute la nuit ! S’écria Ash  
\- C'est génial renchéri Cato. T'avais raison Gary, c'est trop bien les bille du chao ! On se refait ça ce soir Ash ?  
\- Oui ! Mais cette fois-ci je garde ma tunique, j'ai eu super froid.  
\- Moi aussi. J'ai pas compris pourquoi on devant être tout nu. Et on à pas eu besoin de légumes non plus. .  
Ils prirent chacun un cookie et partirent dans leurs chambres respectives, laissant le reste de leur équipage mal alaise et perplexe quant à la situation. Mooncake demanda  
-Chokity ?  
\- Moi non plus je ne crois pas qu'ils aient compris mon discours.  
\- J'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne vont pas nous ruiner en capotes...  
\- Chokity pok. Conclut Mooncake. Et chacun se rangea à son avis.


End file.
